Jane (The Walking Dead)
Jane is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two and determinately returns in Season Three. Jane works with Howe's Hardware and she escapes with Clementine's Group. She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle of a survivor. Jane appears in flashbacks alongside AJ and Clementine if you went with her at the end of "No Going Back". Despite being one of the main characters in the second season of the Walking Dead Game and doing several heroic acts, Jane has some traits of a villain such as being selfish, showing a lack of remorse for other survivors, having signs of being mentally unstable, and forcing her nihilistic and social Darwinistic points of view on "survival" onto Clementine. She will be the climax antagonist of the game depending on who the player sides with at the end. She was voiced by Christine Lakin, who also voiced Joyce Kinney. Biography Not much is known about Jane's life before or as the outbreak began. However, in " Amid The Ruins, it is revealed that Jane had a sister, Jaime. She and her sister used to visit an amusement park in Virginia every summer, where Jane liked to pretend that they were not sisters, but merely friends instead. Jane also liked to tease her sister, in ways such as putting gum in her hair and then cutting it out to give Jaime a silly haircut. In No Going Back, Jane tells Clementine about an incident in which she drank a bottle of alcohol belonging to her parents when she was not too much older than Clementine. After drinking it and realizing there were sugar crystals at the bottom of the bottle, she smashed the bottle on the floor to get to them, not being able to tell them from shattered glass. Her sister, Jaime, had to call for an ambulance. During the apocalypse, Jane has been in many groups of survivors and seen many people die due to stupid reasons including her little sister Jamie, who had given up on living and let herself get eaten by walkers. This caused Jane's 'it is best to be alone' survivor idealism. Personality Jane can at first easily be described as an aloof and antisocial woman who prefers to stick to herself. Beneath the rugged surface, there is a somewhat more humble and softer persona. She is a resourceful, opportunistic and cunning person who has managed to adapt very well to the harsh and unforgiving lifestyle of a survivor, having developed a rather logical and cynical point of view on life. She has learned very well how to avoid and take down walkers. Jane is brutally honest about her opinions of people and situations, which sometimes gets her into feuds with others. She believes the best chance to survive is to be alone, because groups of survivors tend to eventually crack and fall apart, leading to people getting killed, which she apparently has witnessed more than once before. Jane is quick to notice group members who are a liability to herself and others, such as Rebecca's pregnancy, or Sarah's timid attitude. She believes that if people can't or don't want to be saved, they should be left behind rather than drag everyone else down with them. Because of this, people tend to see Jane as a cold hearted woman who only cares about herself. Although she usually remains composed and rarely talks about herself, the presence of Clementine and Sarah, the latter of whom reminds Jane of her dead younger sister, Jaime, softens and opens Jane up a bit, sometimes bringing back painful memories. Jane and her morals appear to be self-conflicted, as noted when she encourages Clementine to steal the medicine from Arvo so that it may benefit the group, only to show regret immediately afterwards for robbing and threatening a kid like she is some lowly bandit (if Clementine does indeed take the medicine). Villainous acts *Abandoning her sister Jamie to die (However, it should be noted that at that point, Jamie wanted to die.) *Shown little remorse for members of Clementine's group that were killed by Carver or the walker herd. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to abandon Sarah. Although, at this point, Sarah had lost all grips on reality. *Made numerous attempts to convince Clementine to go off alone and leave her group behind. *Robbed Arvo and took his medical supplies and/or threatened to kill him if she see's him again. *Had sex with Luke when he was on Walker patrol duty. *Selfishly abandoning the group, although she justifies this by claiming she doesn't want to see them die. *Provoked Kenny into attacking her, claiming she wanted Clementine would "see Kenny for what he really is". Her true intentions were to set Clementine apart from a close friend. *Lying about the death of AJ Junior, the newborn baby, to convince Clementine to kill Kenny. In reality, she hid AJ in a truck under the snowy weather, putting the baby in danger of freezing to death. *In the Jane endings, she makes it clear to Clementine that she doesn't want her taking in a wandering family at Howe's Hardware and thanks her if Clementine leaves them out in the cold to survive. *Committed suicide to eliminate her pregnancy. Gallery 640px-IHW New Girl 1.png|Jane alone Talking C.png|Jane talking about Rebecca leave her.png|Jane telling Clementine to abandon Sarah Jane covered.PNG|Jane 640px-AmTR Don't Come Back.png|Robbing Arvo stabed by Kenny.png|Jane brutally murdered by Kenny Clementine angry.jpg|Clementine angry at Jane for putting AJ in danger and for getting Kenny killed Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Video Game Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Remorseful Category:Hypocrites Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Trickster Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Protective Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Outcast Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Opportunists Category:Liars Category:Insecure Category:Rogues Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Mongers Category:Propagandists Category:Siblings Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:On & Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Image Villains Category:The Walking Dead Villains Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Mutilators